TOW The Test
by Sama Imran
Summary: Set after TOW Barry and Mindy’s Wedding. When Monica and Richard break up because they DON’T want kids, Monica realizes she has made a mistake that could change their lives forever. The problem also creates confusion for Ross and Rachel. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

TOW THE TEST

TOW THE TEST

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends at all

This episode is right after the real episode: Season 2, Episode 24: TOW Barry and Mindy's Wedding. (Richard/Monica, Ross/Rachel)

Setting: Monica's apartment, the day after Barry and Mindy's wedding

(Ross and Rachel are on the couch looking at the wedding pictures)

Rachel: I am never _ever_ wearing that hideous dress again! (Shudders)

(Ross grins and kisses her)

Rachel: No, seriously, I mean… Seeing Barry again made me realize something. If I had gotten married to him, I would never have been able to be with you. (Rachel looks into Ross's eyes) You're the best thing that's happened to me.

Ross: You don't know how thankful I am for that.

(Kiss)

(Door opens, Phoebe comes in)

Phoebe: Hey you guys. I need to go see Chandler and Janice for a day of "fun", just stopped by for a drink. (Walks over to the fridge and gets a drink out)

Ross: I can't believe they're together again… it's just so weird with Janice being married and all… So where are you going?

Phoebe (chuckles): Oh, I promised Chandler that we would all go to that game they have tickets to…

(Door opens and Joey walks in and goes directly to the fridge)

Rachel: Joe, are you going with Phoebe too?

Joey: Hell no, I'd rather… I'd rather… do anything! Anyways, I have this audition… After I didn't get that Warren Beatty thing, I have to find something to do... Well, see you guys, I'll be back later. We'll meet at the coffee house or something.

All: Okay bye/ see you/ good luck

(Joey exits)

Rachel: She got back home late. She and Richard probably hooked up or something. I'll just go check on her…

Scene cuts to Monica still in bed, staring wistfully at a picture of her and Richard while tears roll down her cheeks while she remembers the night before

Flashback: TOW Barry and Mindy's Wedding

_MONICA: Oh my God, I can't believe what I'm getting ready to say. I wanna have a baby, but I don't wanna have one with someone who doesn't really wanna have one.  _

_RICHARD: God. I love you._

_MONICA: I know you do. Me too. (pause) So what now?_

_RICHARD: I guess we just keep dancing._

End flashback

(Monica bursts into tears the same moment Rachel comes into the room)

Rachel: Oh my gosh. Mon, are you okay? What's wrong hunny?

(Monica turns to face Rachel, showing her tear-streaked face)

Monica: I… I think… Richard… we broke up.

Rachel: Oh god, I'm so sorry Mon, what happened?

Monica: … He didn't really want kids.

(Rachel leans in and gives Monica a big hug)

Rachel: Oh, I'm so sorry Mon...

Scene cuts to a few hours later, Rachel is over at Ross's place and Monica is home alone in panic, apparently

Monica (thoughts): _Okay don't panic. This can't be happening. Just take the test. Just take it. Now. Okay, here I go. _

(Takes a pregnancy test and waits impatiently for a minute, tapping the box vigorously)

Monica (thoughts): _It must be negative. It must. It will be. It can't be positive, because it just can't… It can't… It's… It's… _(peers at the instructions)

_Oh my god. It's positive._

Scene fades and blackens

Note: That was my first fanfic EVER. So please be a bit nice, constructive criticism only. Review if you want more.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: After two reviews, I have decided I want to continue this story

A/N: After two reviews, I have decided I want to continue this story. I just want to thank you for being patient with me, as you probably can tell, I'm new at this site and even new at fanfiction!

PS: just if you don't get it. The words in italics are when they're thinking and in parentheses when they do something.

Like last time, review if you want more. I'll write another chapter if I get 2 or 3 good reviews. Thanks.

(Scene opens to Ross in Monica and Rachel's apartment watching TV with his feet up and drinking)

Ross: Rachel! Come on, we need to catch that movie! (_Ross glances at his watch.) _Okay we're not going to make the previews.

Rachel (from inside room): Ross, just wait, I'm coming out. And why do you like watching previews anyways?

Ross: Rachel, it's part of the entertainment, we payed for it. Also, I like impressing the guys at work by making them think I know- you know what, forget it… (_Ross takes another swig of his drink as he chuckles to himself.) 'If I could only tell all my old friends who I hooked up with in the end… I turned out to be some stud- right, who am I kidding, I'm just lucky' _

_(Then Ross realizes something.) _Rachel! Do you have the movie tickets. (_Ross checks his pockets.) _

Rachel (from inside): Noo, I thought you did?

Ross: (_Ross finds an old coupon in his pocket.) 'Hey, I threw this away…'_ Oh nevermind Rach, I think I know where it is…

(_Ross goes into the toilet and checks in the dustbin, where two tickets were aimlessly lying amongst the trash. Picking up the tickets, he uncovers a used pregnancy test.) 'Oh my god.'_ Oh my God.

Rachel (from inside): What's wrong? Did you find them?

Ross: Err, yeah, um, I gotta go

_(In a hurry Ross grabs his coat and makes a quick exit. Rachel quickly comes out of her room, only to see Ross gone.)_

(Scene cuts to Phoebe, Janice, and Chandler, at a ball game)

Janice: … and then _I _said, it's not even real! Hehehehehehe….

Phoebe: _OH, make it stop. MAKE IT STOP! _Chandler, how long is the game still?

Chandler: Oh about a half hour I'd say.

Phoebe: _Oh, come on… (Phoebe drinks her coke silently while she listens to Janice's endless stories.) 'Maybe Janice had a nose job. That's why her voice is like that…'_

Chandler: _(Thinks Janice and Phoebe are getting along very well.) _Well, isn't this great?

Phoebe: Sure! … great! _Oh boy…_

_(Phoebe's cellphone rings)_

Phoebe (talking on the phone): Hey, Mon! What's up? I haven't seen you all day! … Okay well the game's almost over, so we'll meet in the coffeehouse. … Uh, I'll lose her… somehow… _(Phoebe winces as she sees Janice laughing at Chandler's lame jokes)_

(Scene cuts to Joey's apartment, Ross has just entered looking for someone to talk to)

Ross: Joey! Chandler! Is anyone here?

Joey (from inside): One sec, I'll be out in a…

_(Joey wanders out, in a cowboy suit from head to toe.)_

Joey: I'm auditioning for a play about ancient western Europe… Yup, the great Wild West!

Ross: _(stares for a moment)_ Joey, you do know that the- oh never mind.. Nice suit. … and boots.

_(Joey smiles and nods)_

Ross: Listen Joey, can I talk to you about something?

Joey: Sure! Anything! What's up?! Um.. wait.

_(Joey opens the fridge and takes out two bottles, opens his and sits on a chair, giving the other bottle to Ross.)_

Joey: Okay, _now_ what's up?

Ross: _(feeling uncomfortable)_ Oh… well.. Joey the thing is… well, I found a pregnancy test in the trash can at Rachel's apartment. I… I, uh, I think Rachel's… pregnant.

_(Joey's mouth becomes a perfect 'o')_

Joey: Oh my god. Ross, that's… great! Really quick, but GREAT! I'm gonna be an uncle! FINALLY!

Ross: Hey remember Ben? You're his uncle too, you know… … Oh, anyways, yeah, I think she is. And. Oh my god. I just left her without an explanation! I've got to get back! … What do you think you should do?

Joey: First of all, are you sure she is pregnant? Because you don't want to piss her off…

Ross: YES I'm sure! Yes!

Joey: Woaah, okay. Well, go talk to her, tell her you'll be there for with her. Oh my god, does this mean you guys are going to get married?!

Ross: _(thinks hard)_ … I don't know…

(Scene cuts to Central Perk. Monica is reading a magazine, apparently still troubled. Phoebe enters alone and rushes up to Monica)

Phoebe: Hey Mon! What's up?

Monica: Hey Phebes. Um, where's Chandler and Janice?

Phoebe: Oh I lost them, don't worry. No, literally, I told them I was going to get a sandwich, and well, here I am!

_(Monica gives a meek smile)_

Phoebe: Anyways, didn't you want to talk about something? … or something?

Monica _(leaning forward): _Yeah, Phebes. Well, sorry I'm bothering you… but I think Rachel would be at the movie with Ross by now… So, um, I need to talk to you…

Phoebe: Sure. Do you want to order coffee first?

Monica: Sure. _(looks around)_ Gunther!

_(Gunther turns around)_

Gunther: Okay what will it be?

Phoebe: Two coffees please.

Gunther: Sure.

Monica: Wait Gunther. _(whispers) _Make mine decaf.

_(Gunther nods and hurries away, a few moments pass and suddenly, it hits Phoebe)_

Phoebe: Oh my god, you're pregnant!

(Scene fades to black)

A/N: So, what did you think of that? I think I did just a bit better than last time, right? Anyways, please review! Thanks.

(Also, if you have any ideas about what I could do next in this story, please tell me, I'd appreciate your suggestions!)


	3. Chapter 3

(Scene continues at Central Perk, where Phoebe finds out Monica's pregnant)

Phoebe: Oh my god, you're pregnant

Monica: Hey, so I'm drinking decaf… I want to take a nap soon. Don't want the caffeine to keep me awake

Phoebe: What, at 5 o'clock in the evening? Monica, this serious! You're pregnant?!

Monica: Oh, okay, well, yeah, I am. I mean, I took the test once and it was positive. But it could be false; I'll take another and see…

Phoebe: Oh my god, okay, well take one again when you get home… Promise me.

Monica: Okay, I promise.

(Scene cuts to Rachel and Monica's apartment, Ross enters hurriedly)

Ross: Rachel! Rachel, I'm sorry!

_(Rachel is sitting on the chair with her arms crossed)_

Rachel: Ross, what the hell was that! You just left without saying anything! We missed the whole movie! What's gotten into you?!

Ross: Rachel, I… I _know._

Rachel: Know about _what_?

(Door opens and Phoebe and Monica enter, chatting. They stop when they take in Ross's sorrowed face and Rachel's angry one)

Monica: What's going on?

Ross: Oh, nothing, nothing.

_(Ross sits down on the kitchen table and has a drink)_

Phoebe: Okay, whatever. By the way, have you heard from Chandler?

Rachel: Yeah, he called looking for you. He was worried. Said you went for a sandwich and never came back. I told him I saw you… so he's coming over soon.

Phoebe: Ahh, okay. So you didn't tell him I was at Central Perk.

_(Rachel shakes her head)_

Phoebe _(relieved)_: Thanks

Monica: Anyways, Phebes, I'm going to-

(Door opens, and in enter Joey and Chandler)

Chandler: Phoebe! There you are! Have you any idea how many sandwich shops we went to?!

Phoebe: But I told you which one I was going to!

Chandler: Oh, still.

_(Joey nods sympathetically)_

Ross: Where's Janice?

Chandler: Home. I'm going over to her place for dinner. Anyways, what's going on here?

Joey: Do you guys wanna do something fun?

Rachel/Ross/Monica: NO

Joey: Geez, okay.

_(Chandler and Joey sit down on the couch and flip on the television)_

Monica: um… Phoebe, I'm going to go do that thing I was going to do…

Phoebe: Sure, go ahead Monica.

_(Monica goes into the bathroom)_

Ross: So… Rach… I'm sorry I acted like such a jerk and just took off. But listen, I _know_, and I'm going to support you one hundred percent.

Joey _(approving): _Way to go, Ross!

Rachel: What? WHAT DO YOU KNOW? AND YOU, JOEY!

Ross: Rachel… I know… that you're pregnant.

_(Rachel's face becomes even more angrier and Chandler's becomes in shock)_

Chandler: Oh my god, Rachel, you're pregnant?!

Rachel: WHAT! I'm not pregnant!

Ross: You're not?

Rachel: Ross! What would make you think that? How dare you just assume something and then tell JOEY without even asking me? What gave you the idea.

Ross _(staring): _Rachel, the pregnancy test in the bathroom.

Rachel: What? You've been snooping around? That can't be mine! There are other people living here too you know!

_(Joey and Chandler slouch into the couch, thinking 'Awkward, awkward..')_

Joey: So, Chandler, there's this thing I wanted to show you…

Chandler: Right after you, buddy

_(Joey and Chandler go into Monica's room and close the door)_

Phoebe: Tsk, poor Ross.

_(Sits on the couch)_

Rachel: Pheobe, aren't you going to go too?

Phoebe: Nah, I'm fine here…

Ross: Whatever. Rachel, listen, if you're not pregnant who is?

Rachel: It doesn't matter! What matters is you completely neglected my privacy and told _Joey_ of all people a _rumor!_

Ross: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Rach. I just figured that… Oh my god.

Rachel: What? Oh my god, Monica's pregnant!

Phoebe: Noooo, noo, you guys, I am!

_(Joey and Chandler, obviously listening through the closed door, come outside)_

Joey: Phoebe? Are you sure?

Phoebe: Yeah, Brad Pitt's the father

Ross/Rachel/Chandler: PHOEBE!

Joey: What you guys? Sounds like a decent guy.

Phoebe: Okay, it's Monica… ! But, but, she's not sure! Just, don't say anything…

Ross: Oh my god, Richard?!

Phoebe: Yeah, Ross, don't do anything yet. Don't!

Ross: I'm going to kill him.

Phoebe: NO Ross! You can't do anything yet!

Joey: Yeah, dude! That's not cool.

Rachel: Ross, I can't believe you thought it was me! This fight isn't over!

Ross: You guys!

_(Everyone starts arguing about this pregnancy, Phoebe on how Ross shouldn't do anything, Rachel is still annoyed about Ross telling everyone something that wasn't true, Joey trying to catch up to the information, and Chandler enjoying the drama of it all)_

_(The bathroom door slowly opens and Monica walks out slowly. Everyone freezes, but they're all thinking the same thing)_

Monica: I'm… I'm… not. I'm not pregnant.

_(Monica bursts into tears and heads for her room, shutting the door)_

…………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: **This isn't the end yet. One more chapter to go for sure. I'm sorry if you don't like the ending that Monica's not pregnant. This will be explained why in the next chapter.

2 or 3 good reviews for more chapters. If you don't want the story to end like this, and you want more, then tell me in the review. I'm open to all suggestions! Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Monica: I'm… I'm… not. I'm not pregnant.

_(Monica bursts into tears and heads for her room, shutting the door)_

Rachel: Oh I should go… (to Ross) but this isn't over!

_(Rachel goes inside with Monica, and sees her under the covers sniffling)_

Rachel: Monica, honey, I'm sorry.

Monica: I'm NEVER gonna have a kid!

Rachel: Mon, that's not true. I know it. You're going to have a child one day, and you'll make a wonderful parent too.

Monica: Do you really think so?

Rachel: I know so. I really do…

Monica: I guess… on some level its good…

Rachel: What do you mean?

Monica: I don't want to be a single parent. And I didn't want a child with someone who wouldn't want one. That _is_ why Richard and I broke up…

Rachel: You're right. _(Smiles) _Well I'll leave you here, and get you something to drink or something.

_(Rachel comes out and sees them all waiting anxiously)_

Rachel: She's going to be fine!

Ross: Uh.. Rachel, please can I talk to you?

_(Ross and Rachel head into Rachel's room)_

Ross: Just hear me out okay? … When I first thought you were pregnant, I was a bit scared, because we're not married and didn't plan it and all. But then, I was so excited, just by the thought of having a child with you. It would be very special for me. Having it with you. I love you so much.

_(Rachel warms up and smiles)_

Rachel: I love you too, Ross.

_(Kiss)_

(Scene cuts to Monica's bedroom, where Monica picks up the phone and starts dialing)

Monica: Hello? Richard?

Richard: Monica?! How are you?!

Monica: Good. How've you been?

Richard: Oh Monica, I've missed you so much.

Monica: Me too.

Richard: Is everything okay?

Monica: Yes, everything is more than okay… Richard… well, the last few days have been a terrible experience for me.

Richard: I'm sorry. How?

Monica: Well, uh… I thought I was pregnant, with your child. And it scared me to death. Not because I didn't want it, because I did, and very badly, but because it wasn't right. I know that now.

Richard: But you're not pregnant right? Are you sure?!

Monica: Yes, I'm sure.

Richard: Well, that's… good.

Monica: So I guess this is where it ends.

Richard: I guess it does…

(Scene cuts to later that night, Monica is in her apartment cleaning up and Chandler walks in)

Chandler: Hey Monica! Is everything okay now?

Monica: Yes, it's fine…

_(They take a seat together on the couch)_

Chandler: Are you really okay with this?

Monica: Well, I am, I really am. It's just… sometimes… I wonder if I'm ever going to find the right guy. I badly want children. I really do. I want it _so _much!

Chandler: Okay well tell you what; if you're not pregnant by 30, I'll hook up with you. And we'll have a great family. We'll have a girl and a boy. Maybe even more! Maybe twins!

Monica: Really? You'd do that for me? What about Janice?

Chandler: I'd do anything for you Monica, you know that.

Monica _(whispers)_: Thankyou

_(Chandler kisses top of Monica's head and Monica smiles)_

Chandler: No problem.

………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: Thanks everyone for reading! I tried to make a bit of a Mondler thing at the ending! Well, it's complete now. Please read my next fanfic soon to come!

Also, I noticed there aren't any good Friends forums here, so if you would like to, please take a look at:

friends coffee. proboards 60 . com (w/o the spaces)

It's my old site, which is inactive now, but I'd like to make it active again, because it would be fun to discuss Friends in-depth.


End file.
